


For Want of a Pair of Pearl Earrings

by Betray802



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betray802/pseuds/Betray802
Summary: Because it was the best Sunday dinner ever, and Eddie needs to hear it.





	For Want of a Pair of Pearl Earrings

Frank and Abby had run off and eloped (the society pages were screaming at poor Garrett, who had threatened to put in his papers and go run a bodega in Yonkers; nobody had heard from Gormley in days). So, everything of Mary Reagan's that Frank had just never bothered packing away was finally being moved. Nicki was wasting time going through some of her grandmother's jewelry when she came across a pair of earrings in a very small evidence bag. 'Very nice earrings, pearls ... ' Suddenly the memory slapped her upside the head, and she grinned maniacally as she heard Jamie and Eddie's voices out in the hall. She stepped through the bedroom door just as Henry came up the front stairs. "Pops, can I hide behind you for a moment?" She darted to safety, wiggling her eyebrows at Jack and Sean, standing behind Jamie. "Hey, Uncle Jamie, are these the earrings Grandma never wore again?"

 

Jamie made a fast move towards Henry before Jack and Sean grabbed him from behind, making sure to twist his arms up behind his back. "SHUT HER UP! Someone, for the love of God, please! SHUT HER UP!"

 

Erin, Linda and Abby popped out of Erin's old room just as Frank and Danny appeared in the doorway of what had once been Danny and Joe's room. Frank looked at the evidence bag Nicki was triumphantly holding up. "Yep. Those are them. Wasn't cheap to have them professionally cleaned, either. But she refused to wear them."

 

Jamie moaned as he tried to shake loose of the boys. "Guys, come on, please. I'm begging you."

 

Danny grinned evilly at a perplexed Eddie. "Something to keep in mind when you two have kids. Jamie ate things when he was little."

 

The boys picked it up from there. "All the Liberty Head dimes from Dad's coin collection."

 

"Aunt Erin's Confirmation locket."

 

"The key to the liquor cabinet, that one was pretty serious!"

 

"And Grandma's pearl earrings."

 

Eddie rounded on Jamie, her face a picture of laughter. "Okay, you never, ever again get to rag me on my eating habits! At least everything that goes in my face is food!"

 

"Yeah, barely!" Jamie shot back. He glared at Nicki. "You can't hide behind Pops forever!"

 

Henry puffed himself up like a fighting rooster. "I beg your pardon! The Hell she can't!"


End file.
